Siesta
by Kiryhara
Summary: Tal vez molerse a golpes no era lo único que podían hacer juntos.


**¡Hola! esto es un fic sorpresa :D jeje. Es sencillo; una idea que me surgió esta mañana y la plasmé. Puede tomarse hasta como un drabble fluff, o sólo lo escribí porque tengo mucho sueño.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes empleados no son de mi pertenencia, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

 **Siesta.**

.

.

.

Intentar matar a Hijikata, ser un sádico, dormir. En eso consistía básicamente el día a día de Okita Sougo. Y, de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones en las que tenía más energía de lo normal, podía reacomodar sus actividades y agregarle unas cuantas más, como patrullar y cumplir con su trabajo—él si hacía su trabajo diariamente, que eso quede claro—, gastarle bromas súper pesadas a Yamazaki y, como no, darse unos buenos golpes con el orangután chino de la Yorozuya.

Bien visto, pelear con la Amanto era una de sus actividades favoritas—aunque no lo diría en voz alta—. Justo después—por supuesto—de sus intentos de asesinato para con su Vicecomandante. Cuando se la topaba por la calle, meramente por coincidencia, inmediatamente algo tendría que pasar; y ese algo prometía ser interesante. Insultos ácidos, bromas guarras, batallas campales. Fuese como fuese, y siendo totalmente sincero, "compartir" tiempo con ella se sentía bien. Se sentía cómodo. Incluso hasta agradable.

Lástima que no le gustasen los juegos sadomasoquistas. Eso demostraba que nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera China.

Al menos si que podían pelear entre sí, y Sougo le hubiese encantado descargar toda su furia contra Hijikata en ella, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

La noche anterior había tenido que hacer un informe del tamaño de un rascacielos porque el inepto del amante a la mayonesa se había enfermado y no podía hacerlo dado que no duraba ni cinco segundos de pie sin marearse, por lo que aquella labor se le designó a él. Por supuesto, Okita no era cuerpo glorioso e inmune al sueño y, tras pasar una noche larga en vela, salir a patrullar las calles no era precisamente lo que quería hacer por el momento, pero le tocaba.

Así que, con eso en mente, cuando llegó al muy conocido parque, se sentó en su banca de siempre y quiso disponerse a tomar una siesta. Una pequeña. Necesitaba recobrar energías para seguir en correcto funcionamiento. Sin embargo, no contó con el factor China en su ecuación.

Ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de su presencia—de verdad, estaba muy cansado—si ella no hablaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pedazo de estiércol? —escupió la Yato con desprecio marcado en su voz. Ah, y con la boca llena de ese alimento asqueroso que tanto amaba, cabe anotar.

El oficial ni para responderle de forma grosera tenía ganas. —Sólo quiero dormir, China. Así que, si no te molesta, cállate.

Kagura frunció el entrecejo, porque ella había ido allí justamente para lo mismo. Había tenido que pasar toda la noche en vela cuidando a Gin, que se había enfermado. Pero primero decidió comer un poco de sukonbu antes de ir a visitar la tierra de los sueños. Después de observarlo allí sentado, con los párpados cerrados—o bueno, lo supuso, porque tenía ese tonto antifaz puesto—y sin ninguna intención de jugarle un ataque sucio, no le dio mucha importancia a Okita y lo dejó ser.

Sin embargo, pasados cinco minutos—el tiempo que le tomó comerse su apetitosa golosina—un peso extra en su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse. Ese bastardo no había tardado nada en quedarse frito y para colmo, usarla a ella de almohada.

Quizá fue la empatía—ella era una Amanto de buen corazón—lo que la hizo quedarse quieta y no mandarlo a volar con un golpe bien dado, como había pensado hacer en un principio. Además, la respiración tranquila y armoniosa le aseguraba a Kagura que el castaño estaba profundamente dormido.

Suspiró derrotada y, cerrando los ojos, la bermellón acomodó su cabeza por sobre la del castaño—él también podría servirle de almohada—pues ella también había ido a ese lugar para dormir.

Tal vez molerse a golpes no era lo único que podían hacer juntos.

* * *

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado y, que si encuentran algún tipo de error, me lo notifiquen. Lo corregiré en la brevedad posible.**

 **Kiry se despide de ustedes, paz n.n**


End file.
